


Sailor Moon: Sentai of Light

by FandomEncyclopedia87



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Chrono Trigger, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomEncyclopedia87/pseuds/FandomEncyclopedia87
Summary: A retelling/crossover of Sailor Moon, done in a script style as an American adapted Tokusatsu show.





	Sailor Moon: Sentai of Light

DISCLAIMER: The following you are about to read is a retelling of the 1992 anime adaptation of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon with the addition of characters from Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors, Chrono Trigger, and Kamen Rider. I don’t own any of the following properties, as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Hajime Yatate, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yuji Hori, Akira Toriyama, and the late Shotaro Ishinomori. Besides that, credit also goes to the companies of Toei, Sunrise, and Square Enix.

\-------------

(pre-opening; present-day San Jose. It is mid-evening and we see that students are being released as late night classes for the San Jose City College conclude. In particular, we have a 16-year-old Kyle "Ky" Jenkins and his close friend, 16-year-old McKayla "Mickie" Andrews, and another fellow friend of theirs, 19-year-old Mia Yagyu, a girl of mixed French-Canadian and Japanese descent. The trio all attend the same anthropology class. They head to Mia's SUV to head back to their apartment.)

Ky: (yawning) Man, class couldn’t end sooner tonight.

Mia: You’re telling me.

Ky: This is my life now, huh? Late night college courses and droning lectures by middle-aged men. (sighing) Well, what’s on our line-up tonight?

Mickie: Well, we've got some work on the Incan project that needs to get done before tomorrow, so it looks like we'll be pulling another all-nighter. We’d better head to the convenience store and grab some snacks and sodas.

Mia: Alright. (But as the group heads inside the car, a loud ringing pierces their ears, and a blinding light disorients the trio, and emerging from this bright light are four figures, a short old-man in royal blue and orange robes and a pair of sunglasses, a white large straw hat and carrying a golden staff with 6 rings, a raven-haired beauty wearing a yellow dress, and another white-haired man, dressed in nice white clothes, with the latter two, both showing a crescent moon on their foreheads.)

Ky: (covering his ears) Damn, what the hell is this all about?!

Mickie: I don't know, and frankly, I don't care! (Suddenly, the loud ringing dies down as the four figures approach the three friends.)

Melchior: Oh, we apologize for that, the staff’s rings are known for generating a rather ear-piercing sound every now and again...

Ky: Look, if you're looking for the drama department, you're a few minutes too late, school is closed for the night.

Melchior: (chuckling) Oh, we're not here for that, young man. We've come to you for a different reason.

Mia: What reason would that be?

Luna (taking the lead): Well, as fate would have it, you three have been chosen to help find and guide the heroes of the past...

Ky: Oh, that's rich. Alright, where's the hidden camera, huh?

Luna (stern): This is no time to be joking, the fate of the world rests in your hands!

Mickie: And why pray tell, should we believe four strangers off the street?

(Just then, Mia goes wide-eyed, almost in awe, in fact.)

Mia (to straw hat monk): Oh my god! You’re the legendary Kaos, the one my grandfather told me about as a child, aren’t you?

(The straw-hat wearing stranger nods in agreement.) Kaos: So, it seems one of you recognizes who I am. Yes, I am Kaos….and the short man next to me is Melchior, the Guru of Life, and the remaining two beside Melchior were the former guardians of the Moon Kingdom, Luna and Artemis. I’m glad to see at least one of you is not doubtful of our existence.

Mia: Well, to be honest, I was a little doubtful of your existence, so this is quite a shock to see a legendary warrior who helped save the world from darkness.

Kaos: Well, it's somewhat true. You see, thousands of years ago, an alliance of evil consisting of the Dark Kingdom led by the envious Queen Beryl, the Youjokai dynasty led by the sovereign demon warrior Arago, and leading them was the universe's greatest menace, a planet parasite by the name of Lavos.

Melchior: In their wake, they laid waste to both major kingdoms of Earth and the Earth's Moon. An alliance of the Solar System's greatest warriors joined together to try and stop this force but sadly weren't able to stop them. So, as a last resort, Queen Serenity used the full power of the legendary Silver Crystal to help destroy the Dark Alliance, along with our own strength we all had lent in some way or another. Our might was able to stop them from turning this universe asunder....however, the battle proved too much for the Queen. So, using the last bit of energy of the legendary Silver Crystal, she sent those fallen in the fight to be reborn into the present era by sending everyone to the Earth, sacrificing her life in the process.

Luna: Unfortunately, Artemis and I aren’t able to fulfill our roles as Guardians for the present era in our feline forms.

Ky: (raising an eyebrow) And why is that?

Luna: Dark energy from the conflict, unfortunately, blocked our crescent symbols, making any form of communication we had previously completely blocked.

Artemis: We were lucky, however, as Melchior quickly devised a way we could still communicate through a limited form of astral projection so that our mission could still continue. Now, this is where you three come into play.

Mickie: How so?

Melchior: It would seem that Lavos managed to reawaken without notice from anyone at the Dark Kingdom's palace located in the Arctic Circle. And what's worse, we've learned that a fourth party has come into play, though we’re not sure who they are. The main computer's managed to recover some items that may help you in combating this new force.

Ky: (sighing) Guess we don't really have much choice in this matter, do we?

Luna: (to Ky) I know you still have doubt in your heart, but I still believe that you can find the heroes that can stop this menace.

Mia: (with resolve, stepping forward) We promise that we won't fail you.

Ky:(sighing) Looks like we're in this for the long haul.

Mickie: What have we got to lose?

Luna: I'm so glad to hear this! Please, take these items with you. (Luna suddenly summons forth three futuristic looking handheld scanners that look similar to a Tricorder but doubled in size. The three each take one)

Artemis: We've got to get going now, but I'm sure we'll meet again once more. (Suddenly, as if in an instant, all 4 disappear in a quick flash)

(And so, the trio begins their quest in helping save this world, as they get a quick look up at the night sky)

\-----------------

(Opening sequence)  
(Episode Title: The Dark Alliance - Act 1 - The Sentai of Light)  
(written by John Lopez; edited by Greg Palmer)  
(directed by Takayuki Shibasaki)  
(adapted from the anime series “Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon” created by Naoko Takeuchi)  
(Characters from “Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors” created by Hajime Yatate)  
(Characters from “Chrono Trigger” created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yuji Hori, and Akira Toriyama)  
(Characters adapted from “Kamen Rider” franchise created by Shotaro Ishinomori (deceased))  
\-----------------

(Several months have passed, and now it's morning for school. In particular, we see a young man waiting outside a house. This is Ryo Sanada, a 15-year-old teen of Japanese descent. He is dressed rather unkempt despite being in a school uniform. He has medium-length black hair, and looks rather annoyed.)

Ryo (taking a look at his smartphone, the time shows 8:22): Great, just what I need...

(Ryo is impatiently waiting for his friend, Serena Sorich. She's incredibly known for being lazy, ditzy, and a bit of a crybaby, although saying she's a crybaby is putting it mildly. And Serena, lo and behold, is still asleep in her bed, her hair unkempt, dressed in pink pajamas. And once again, her alarm starts to ring once more. Serena, looking rather groggy, goes to take a look at her chicken alarm clock. What she sees puts her in full-on DEFCON 5 panic mode.)

Serena: AHHHHHHH!! IT'S ALMOST 8:30! (Serena crashes off of her bed, hitting the hardwood floor.)

(Downstairs in the dining room, Serena's mother Isabelle [Lara J. Miller] is looking over the newspaper, as her daughter quickly gets ready. Serena's is now dressed in her school uniform, with her hair put up in odango (bun)-style pigtails. And as she runs down the stairs, she winds up falling and tripping halfway in comical fashion, landing on her rear.)

Serena: Mom, why didn't you wake me up in time?

Isabelle (sighing): I've tried twice, but you gave me your word that you were getting up.

Serena: And you believed me? MOM!! (Serena quickly goes to grab her backpack and lunchbox and starts to head out the door, past Ryo, as Ryo follows behind her, running.) Oh, Ryo! Sorry about today.

Ryo: Sorry?! This is the third time you've overslept, and this time, I’m going to get in trouble if we don’t make it in time!

Serena: Well, you didn't have to wait for me, you know?

Ryo: Trust me, this will be the last time I wait for you. I'll let you con someone else next time into waiting to walk with you to school.

\----------------------

(The duo starts to head down the street until they overhear the noise of what seem like some street thugs.)

(Ryo and Serena take a look at a nearby parking lot, where three tough-looking punks seemingly corner two kids around their age, in this case, Ky and Mickie.)

Gang Leader: Alright, I'm not gonna repeat myself again. Give us what's in the case in your hands, or else.

Ky: Well, you make a very compelling argument. However, I'd like to offer a third option.

Gang Leader: And what would that be? (And Ky promptly sucker punches the mouthy gang leader in the jaw, sending him flying into the pavement, leaving his two lackeys in shock and anger.)

Gang Member: The hell was that? You think you're funny or something?

Ky (turning around): Well, clearly, your boss doesn't know how to block a right cross!

Gang Member: And in about 3 seconds, your gonna wish you didn't do that! (However, Mickie is no slouch as she goes to kick the first gang member straight in his groin, much to his embarrassing high-pitched shriek as a result of the attack.)

(And all that remains is the final member of the gang, and not wanting to be a victim, he quickly makes a run for the exit, all the while screaming a mixture of Spanish obscenities. He narrowly avoids Ryo and Serena as he runs up the street, as far away from the duo as he can.)

Ky (dusting himself off): Well, looks like those self-defense classes you audited at the rec center finally paid off.

Mickie: Well, y'know, it was a bargain, besides, at least they didn't take the case. (Just then, Mickie takes notice to the staring Serena and Ryo, looking back at both of them as well)

(However, Serena and Ryo don't stick around for long, as the school bell starts to ring.)

Serena: Oh, man, I almost forgot about that! Come on, Ryo!

Ryo: Oh, great...

(As the two dash toward their school, Ky, looking at them from a distance, makes a call on his cell phone to their friend Mia)

Ky: Mia, I think we found them...

\-------------

(A few minutes later, we arrive at Ryo and Serena's school, San Jose Charter Academy. Unfortunately for both Ryo and Serena, they managed to arrive late to their 1st period/homeroom teacher, Sarah Harper [Kari Wahlgren].)

Harper: Late again, you two? Wait outside until I tell you to come back in.

(And both Ryo and Serena are forced to wait outside until Ms. Harper calls them back in. And as we can see, Ryo isn’t pleased at all at how things turned out.)

Ryo (to Serena): Well, what do you have to say for yourself, hmm?

Serena: Well I can't help it if I oversleep a day or two...anyways, I had a wonderful dream last night...about a beautiful princess and an amazing prince who came to save me from a hideous monster...

Ryo (sighing): Look, I'm not really in the mood right now, so I'm gonna sit quietly and wait to get back in the classroom.

(Ryo goes to sit down against the wall, but suddenly, Serena's stomach begins to rumble somewhat loudly, as Serena looks down at her stomach.)

Serena: Man, rushing out to school made me forget to eat breakfast. (Serena takes a look at her lunchbox, her mouth starting to water a bit) Well, maybe Ms. H won't mind if I go ahead and take a quick bite....(Serena goes to open her lunchbox, but just then, her teacher comes out looking at this.)

Ms. Harper: Well, Ms. Sorich, looking to go two for two today, are we? Why not make it three for three?! (Ms. Harper hands Serena her most recent English test, and right there in bright red is a 30 percent mark.) You could learn a thing or two from your friend Ryo. (Ms. Harper hands Ryo's test, and it's one of the best he's done, a 100 percent!)

Ryo (to Ms. H): Alright, a perfect score!

Ms. H: A well deserved 100, Mr. Sanada. I hope this tardiness doesn't affect your performance academically, perhaps you can even improve Ms. Sorich's grades...

\------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, we suddenly transition into what appears to be a barren and frozen castle hall, standing in it are four individuals, each with shared goals and ambitions. Stepping forward first is a blond-haired young man in his late teens, dressed in a full gray military-style suit.)

Jadeite: Come forth Morga, it's time that we put our plan into action! (This is Jadeite, the first of four generals for the Dark Kingdom, a dark empire led by the ambitious Queen Beryl, a woman scorned by the peace of the galaxy. Jadeite manipulates what appears to be a pile of dust, bringing it to a shadowy physical and feminine form. This is the youma Morga, a creation of his meant to steal energy from mankind, as well as find the legendary Silver Crystal, the same treasure which had dispatched the dark alliance.)

Shuten: Gash, front and center! (Next, we see the leader of the Masho (Demon Generals), Shuten Doji, bearer of the Armor of the Ogre. His armor black mixed with yellow, and his helmet masking his appearance through the face of a red oni. Shuten was once an ambitious warrior with aspirations of conquest, then indoctrinated within the ranks of Arago's Youjokai, a dynasty of shadow-infused soldiers and ancient creatures beyond human comprehension)

(And emerging from the shadows alongside the silhouetted Youma is another fellow armored warrior, colored in dark black and dark green, wielding what appears to be a kusarigama.)

Gash: I am ready to be accepted within the ranks of my fellow Masho, sire.

Shuten: Very well, I expect to see great things from you, Gash. Do not make me into a liar.

Zol: Agent Spider! Step forth! (This is Colonel Zol, 1st of four chiefs within the Shocker organization. Led by the mysterious Great Leader, Shocker's goal was to lay waste to the world and convert most of mankind into their ranks. In some ways, they were very similar to the Nazi party and Zol himself looked to be dressed the part as an SS-Waffen commander. Wearing an eyepatch and carrying a riding crop at his side, Zol commands authority from those under his command.)

(And step from the shadows again is a black and white armored individual, his face covered in the shadows, but can be seen carrying what appears to be a helmet stylized like that of a spider.)

Spider: ....(raising his arm similarly to a Nazi salute) HEIL SHOCKER!

Slash: (coldly and calmly): Yakra, you have been summoned. (Slash is one of three main generals known as Fiendlords serving under the planet parasite Lavos. Slash is the most feared of the Fiendlords, due to his cold personality and his unparalleled skill as a swordsman.)

(And the final monster to emerge from the shadows is a goblin-like being, with sharp teeth, two small horns above his eyes, and two large craters on his back used to fire deadly needles. And unlike the previous three, Yakra simply lets out a silent growl. And in one flash, all 4 disappear to start their mission.)

\------------------------------------

(Back at school, we see Serena lamenting her troubles to her best friend, Nora Oliver, in homeroom. Nora has been Serena's best friend since they were both three years old and considers her to be her sister to some extent. Nora has blue eyes and short auburn hair tied in a half ponytail with a green ribbon.)

Nora: Wow, I can't believe you thought you could get away eating lunch early. (sighing) Serena, you've gotta try to learn some self-restraint.

Serena (somewhat silently): Well, I can't help myself sometimes...

(Just then, another person enters the fray. This is Micah Gibson, one of the smartest kids in school, and in Serena and Nora's case, one of the most annoying to speak with.)

Micah: Hi, girls! How did you fare on that test? I only got a 95 this time around, but that's alright! These tests are pretty much child's play to me.

Nora: (sighing) Can't you bother someone else, Micah? (Nora heads back to her desk, muttering) Micah is so obnoxious, how did he score that high without studying, and higher than me, no less! (We see that Nora managed to score herself an 85 on the test.)

(A little later on, Serena and Nora are sitting with their friends out in the courtyard of the school, as two more of Serena's friends enter in, both male, one with brown spiked hair, and the other with a Caesar-style haircut, carrying a magenta colored twin lens camera hooked on a necklace.)

Serena (waving): Lance, Crono! Over here, guys!

(Meet Kurono "Crono" Hikigane and Lance Kendall, two other friends of Serena. Crono himself is co-captain of the city's local kendo team, while Lance is a failed photographer working in vain to improve his skills, working for a local photo studio. The two boys walk over to the table Serena is sitting at.)

Lance: Well well, if it isn't Ms. Scored a 30 on an English Quiz.

Serena (deadpan): Ha ha ha, and how did you two do?

Lance: 85.

Crono: 90.

Serena (sinking low): Forget I asked...anyways, anything happen with you two over the weekend?

Crono: Lance managed to get in trouble with Natalie again over his photos.

Lance: Hey, it's not my fault I was out of focus. I need to get my camera fixed.

(But before Lance can continue on, Ryo is seen trying to stop Lance's annoyance, Natalie Hillstrand, granddaughter of Lance's employer E.J. (Ernest Johnson) Hillstrand. She’s 15 years old, dressed in yellow stockings and black sneakers, black shorts, a gray long-sleeved shirt, and wearing her long brown hair in a ponytail.)

Nat: Lance Kendall, is this your idea of a joke? (Nat hands various photos for Lance, as he sees each photo appear somewhat warped and imperfect.)

Lance: Well...my camera's been a bit off the fritz, and if I recall, you did promise to pay for repairs...

Nat (growling): You think you can just weasel off it that easily, huh? Now, you're going to wish you didn't act like such a smart ass.....(And Nat balls up her left hand into a fist, leaving her thumb extended outward) Laughing Pressure Point! (And before Lance can do anything, Nat thrusts her fist and jabs her thumb in the side of Lance's neck, suddenly sending him into a laughing fit.)

(As Lance is sent into a laughing fit, Natalie takes a seat next to Serena and the others, as Lance slowly recovers.)

Crono: Man, I'd hate to get on your bad side...

Nat: Give it time, you're hanging with the right crowd for that. (laughing) I'm only kidding, Crono.

Girl 1: So, any of you hear about the string of jewelry thefts around the city? There was another one just last night near Lincoln Avenue.

Micah: Yeah, well, that thief won't stand against the new heroes patrolling the street. The Treasure Sniper, the Strata Archer, and most important of all, Sailor V!

Serena: Wait, Sailor who?

Micah: You haven't heard of her? She's been all over the news! She's been helping the police force deal with a lot of criminals they haven't been able to apprehend. The same goes with the Strata Archer and the Treasure Sniper, though the Sniper's been more or less a wild card as of late.

Serena: Wow, that must be so cool...

Girl 1: You know, stealing is wrong, but I understand why someone would want to get those jewels...

Girl 2: I know, right?

Serena: You know, I'm surprised your store hasn't been robbed yet, Nora.

Nora: Ditto, especially the fact since my mom's been planning a massive sale starting today. It's going to be a 5-day event and she's sparing no expense on discounts.

Serena: REALLY?!

(The three boys look rather disinterested at this, acknowledged by facepalms.)

Serena (to the three boys): Oh, don't be like that. Look, why don't you come with us?

Crono: And why would we do something stupid like that?

Serena: Oh, Natalie...(And Natalie menacingly extends out her thumb to threaten the trio of boys.)

Lance (to Crono and Ryo): You might as well give in...so, why do you want us to go to the jewelry store?

Serena: Well, there's probably going to be a big crowd, and you three could act as crowd control.

Ryo: (facepalming) Oh boy...

Crono: We've been reduced to bodyguard duty.

\--------------------------

(Later on, after school, the group make their way to OSAP Jewelry, Nora's mother's jewelry store. Inside, the place is packed with potential buyers, as Serena and friends make their way to a specialty case.)

Nora: (pointing out a ruby-red jewel pendant) My mom just got this in last week, the Rose Ruby pendant. This pendant markets at around 80,000 dollars, though my mom is discounting it for around 40%. It's a little out of your price range.

(At the front of the store, we see a redheaded woman holding a megaphone. This is Nora's mother Maya, or so we are to believe, because it seems that she is peppier than her usual self.)

Maya: Step right up, everyone! We have deep, deep discounts for our best jewelry. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, you name it, we have it!

Nora: Mom, I'm home! (And Maya turns around to see her daughter, as she smiles)

Maya: Hello there, Nora! So good to see you today! (Maya goes to give her daughter a huge hug, which seems rather unlike her, but Nora doesn't seem to mind.) And you've brought your friends with you today....well well, it's a surprise to see some of your male friends here. (Maya goes to approach the trio of guys) So nice of you to come here. Crono, that's a nice diamond stud you have in your ear.

Crono (somewhat nervously): Uh...thanks? (He forces a little laughter out.)

Maya: I think I have a few new pewter studs that might be more to your liking.

Crono: Appreciated, but I think I'll just stick with the one in my ear at the moment. Heh heh...

Maya: Well, my door is always open for you. Now, Ryo, Lance, I have some wonderful gold watches in for the two of you.

Ryo/Lance: Uh, no thanks.

Maya: Oh well, it's still nice to see you all. Still, you can take a look around, and the discount still stands. (Two of the girls in the group run immediately to the display cases, fighting through the crowd.)

(And then, we see a rather dark aura around Maya, and we suddenly realize that she isn't entirely who she claims to be.)

Maya/Morga: (to herself, in thought) That's right, buy up everything you can. I need your youthful energy, more, more...

(Serena looks on dejectedly, knowing she won't be able to buy any jewelry with the grades she made.)

Serena (to the guys and Nat): Let's go, I'm not really feeling up to being here anymore...(And the others follow her, the guys desperate to leave the store.)

Crono (wiping off his brow): Man, never thought we'd get out of that zoo.

Serena: Well, with grades like this, I don't think I'll be doing much of anything for a while. (Serena growls, balling up her test, and throwing it behind her. And conveniently enough, it lands in the hands a well-dressed man wearing a pair of nice sunglasses. This is Darien Childers, an 18-year-old local college student.)

Darien: Ow, you should be more careful, bumphead. Are you trying to make bumps on my head as well? (And Serena gets angry at that)

Serena: (matter-of-factly) For your information, these are buns, not bumps. What, are you too stupid to tell the difference? (The others turn around to see who she's yelling at, and it seems that Darien has taken to reading Serena's test)

Darien: 30 percent? Man, you need to study a lot harder, bunhead....wait, is that you, Hikigane?

Crono: Darien?

(Darien and Crono fistbump, much to the annoyance of Serena.)

Serena: Wait, Crono, you know this jerk?!

Crono: Well, we are the co-captains of the citywide kendo team.

Darien: So, Crono, are you ready for next week's tournament?

Crono: Of course, I've been practicing non-stop for the past two weeks with Tanaka-sensei.

Darien: Well, then, looks like it's a lock for the team. So, other than the bunhead, who are your other friends?

Crono (to Darien): Well (pointing to Ryo) that's Ryo Sanada, (pointing to Lance) Lance Kendall...

Lance (quickly nods): Hi.

Crono: ..and finally, Natalie Hillstrand....(whispering) Just try not to get on her bad side. (Natalie silently growls at that.)

Darien: Thanks for the warning. (Just then, Serena snatches her test back from Darien's hand, sticking her tongue out at him)

Serena: I hope I never see you aga...(But just then, she looks somewhat awestruck at Darien, with Darien looking back the same way, as Serena suddenly goes to turn back around, with the others following her.)

Serena (in thought): What was the deal there? Why did my heart skip a beat looking at that jerk, and who wears a tuxedo like that in the middle of the day just walking?!

(Back to Darien, he takes his sunglasses off, looking at the jewelry store.)

Darien (to himself): Hmm, this is the biggest jewelry store I've run into yet...they might actually have what I've been looking for....(Darien continues to scope out the store, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible about it.)

\----------------------------------

(Back to Serena and her friends, we see that the group are now in front of the local arcade/pizzeria, the Crown Game Palace and Pizzeria. And right in front is a poster for the newly released Sailor V arcade game, which catches the eye of Serena.)

Serena: Guys, check it out, it's that Sailor V character Micah was talking about. Wow, popular enough to get her own video game....what I wouldn't give to be her. No studying, fighting bad guys....(sighs).

(And so, just to pass along the time more, Serena and the others decide to head inside the arcade and pizzeria. Crono and Lance try their luck on a skeeball machine, Ryo is playing a racing game, while both Natalie and Serena are busy playing the new Sailor V arcade game. While Natalie is seemingly excelling at the game, Serena is unfortunately struggling, but one of the regular employees watches Serena from behind. This is Morton Foster, a high school senior and one of Serena's crushes though he's unaware of that.)

Morton: Hey, Serena...looks like you could use a little help on the game. (Serena turns around to see Morton, and is completely awestruck.)

Serena: Uh, s-sure, Morton. Go ahead! (Serena turns back to the game where the enemy is advancing on her Sailor V character.)

Morton: Alright, now, punch him twice quickly..(Serena does so, knocking the monster down temporarily) alright, now use your special attack! (And Serena uses the special attack against the monster, beating the level)

Both: ALRIGHT! (As they are cheering, we hear both Mia and Mickie applaud in the background)

(Morton and Serena both turn around to see the girls, with Serena looking a little surprised.)

Morton: Mia, Mickie, how are you two doing?

Mickie: Eh, can't complain.

Morton: What brings the two of you here today?

Mia: Cancelled classes, figured we at least deserve a break for all the non-stop work we've been doing over the past month.

Morton: Ah, alright....(hitting his head) Oh, I'm so stupid, Serena, I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine, this is Mia Yagyu, and that girl over there is McKayla Andrews.

Mickie: You can just call me Mickie for short.

Serena: Well, it's nice to meet the both of you...(Serena suddenly stops, looking back at Mickie, recognizing her from earlier, with Mickie giving a look back as if to acknowledge having seen her watch her fight.)

(Time passes and it's early evening as Serena arrives at her house with Crono, Ryo, and Lance, seemingly having forgotten about her horrible test.)

\---------------------------

Serena: (opening the door) Mom, I'm home!

Isabelle: Hi, Serena! (She gets out of the kitchen) Oh, and you brought your friends with you. How are you doing, boys? (And the boys all ad-lib responses.) Anyways, I ran by your friend Micah today on the street on the way to the store, he said you got your test today. He said he got a 95 on it. And, I made something special for dessert if you did well enough, the same goes for the rest of you boys.

Lance: Really? What did you make?

Isabelle: Well, I decided to make my signature lemon squares for tonight. I also made some chicken alfredo from a recipe the neighbors let me borrow, but only if you have good grades. So, let's see how you each did.

(Crono, Ryo, and Lance all hand in their tests to Mrs. Sorich, as she smiles at each of them)

Isabelle: Well done, boys, go ahead and help yourself to some food!

(The boys all ad-lib positive responses as they head into the kitchen, leaving Serena all alone, to face the oncoming wrath of her mother.)

Isabelle: Well, come now Serena, let's see how you did!

(Serena sighs deeply, handing the crumpled paper to her mother. And her mother goes from 0 to rageaholic in 2 seconds flat.)

Isabelle: (enraged rageaholic) SERENA ASHLEY SORICH! Another failed test?! That is it, young lady. Go outside right now until I say so! (And Isabella pushes her daughter outside of the house onto the front porch, slamming the door behind her, just as Serena's younger brother Shiloh arrives. About a year younger than her sister, the two have a history of not getting along with one another. He seems to tolerate her friends more than her.)

Shiloh: (to Serena, shaking his head) Lemme guess..... Stupid Serena kicked out for failing again, what's new? (As Shiloh prepares to enter the house, he gives Serena a raspberry, quickly entering the door.)

Serena (gritting through her teeth): Shiloh....that's it! Take this, SAILOR V KICK! (Serena delivers her best kick to the door, as she winces back in pain, crying.) Ow, my foot! Mom, please let me back in the house, please, oh please! (And here come the waterworks, as Serena bawls and throws a temper tantrum, as her mother tries to block out the sound from her ears.)

Isabelle (entering the kitchen, as the boys are enjoying their meal): Boys, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I know you try your best with her when you can...

Lance (playing it up a bit): You know, if it weren't for us 3, she'd wind up in a reformatory school. (Crono punches him in the arm for doing that.) Then again, I do tend to exaggerate a bit...eh heh heh.

\----------------

(Halfway across town, we see that a tuxedo-wearing vigilante is patrolling near the OSAP store, ready to complete another robbery. However, a patrolling police car catches him off guard as he makes a run toward a nearby bush. As he hides, he also notices a brass-armored individual wearing what appears to be a spider-like helmet.)

Officer 1: (to Spider) Hey! Hands where I can see them!

(Spider turns around, facing the officer in the car. His helmet appears to look like a hybrid between a spider and a human skull.)

Spider: ...if you insist. (He then launches what appear to be small darts in the neck of the first officer, as a fast-acting poison starts to dehydrate him quickly, much to his partner's horror.)

(The second officer, acting on instinct, quickly reaches for his police radio, in an attempt to call for backup.)

Officer 2: (urgently) 35, this is a Code 30. Send backup units right away, officer down. I repeat, officer down! Subject is considered dangerous, he killed my partner by what appears to be a poison...wait, something's happening. (And we see that Yakra has intercepted behind the cruiser, and is now starting to lift it up.) SEND THE UNITS STAT, I'M UNDER ATTA.....(But he can't complete the message as the cruiser is sent flying up the street, resulting in a fiery crash.)

(Inside the OSAP store, at the backroom area, we see that Maya, or in this case, Morga, is transferring the stolen energy collected from the jewelry she had sold into a small capsule, planning to send it to her superior, Jadeite.)

Morga: Excellent, just excellent. All that wasted energy now in the hands of our dark alliance. It's a shame I was unable to find the Silver Crystal, but this is a victory in and of itself! (And we see that around town, the customers who purchased jewelry are being zapped of their energy.) Soon, the world shall belong to the forces of evil! (But as she begins to revel in her glory, it seems that Nora has come to check on who she believes is her mother.)

Nora (tired): Mom, are you still up? (And when Maya/Morga turns around, Nora suddenly sees that her mother now has daggered fangs instead of regular teeth. And she shudders at this sight, but before she can move, a silhouetted figure appears behind her, and it seems to be that of the ambitious Youjokai trooper, Gash.)

Gash: I wouldn't try escaping if I were you! (He raises his kusarigama's chain, as Nora is frozen in fear.)

(SHOW EYECATCH; COMMERCIAL BREAK)

\---------------------------------

 

(END COMMERCIAL BREAK; SHOW "SAILOR MOON: SENTAI OF LIGHT" EYECATCH)

(And we see Serena half-asleep in her bedroom, with her English book on her face, as the other three are trying to help her study for her next test, something she is dreading.)

Serena (yawning): Man, why does Mom have to be so cruel?

Crono: Hey, do you want to lose your TV or not? Besides, we've got to leave in a little bit as well. (And as we see the clock, it's already nearing 9 PM.)

(Serena stretches as she decides to open a window, looking out at the starry night with the moon full.)

Serena: Man, it's such a beautiful night out too...(sighing) guess I can kiss fun goodbye for the next few weeks...(Serena yawns as the group gets back to studying, and unbeknownst to them, we see the top of a ladder resting against the outside windowsill. Down below, we see Ky leading Mia and Mickie up to Serena's room)

Mia: Are you sure this is where we're supposed to go?

Ky (to Mia): I hope so, otherwise these scanners are in need of an update...can't believe I'm pulling this crap off. (Ky manages to reach the window, but accidentally knocks over a small snowglobe, alerting the others to Ky's presence.)

Ky: (nervously) Uh...hi.

Serena: AH! A burglar! (Serena prepares to swat Ky away with a nearby tennis racket, however, Ky is a little more prepared as he unarms her, and jumps into the window. The boys, however, quickly get in fighting stances, but Ky pulls out a custom-made light phaser)

Ky: Calm down. Despite what this looks like, we're not here to rob or cause harm to any of you. In fact, we're here to help you in becoming heroes to protect this city and the world itself.

(And after hearing that, the four friends suddenly start to burst out in laughter, almost in disbelief.)

Mia: This isn't funny. There are dark forces at work, and you four are the only hope we have left.

Serena: (still laughing) Yeah, and why should we believe you?

Mickie: Because several months ago, we were just like you, skeptical about this whole thing, but we were given a greater responsibility than anyone on this planet could ever bear. And if we fail that mission, this planet is as good as gone.

(And while most still look doubtful, Lance suddenly steps forward, seemingly ready to take on his new role.)

Lance: Look, I don't know whether I should call the cops or head out the window right now, but it seems like you guys are dead serious about this whole thing.

Ky: Well, at least you're starting to believe. Anyways, it's time we get you acquainted with your powers. (Ky procures four items from his metallic case, a golden brooch with four different colored jewels in a cross pattern, a clear red orb with the kanji of Benevolence inside, a large belt buckle and a book-shaped case of cards, and a black wristwatch-like device.)

Mickie: Uh...Serena, was it? Well, we already met at the arcade. Anyways, this golden brooch belongs to you. Consider this a special gift from us. However, this also serves as your way to transforming into the Sailor Guardian of Earth's Moon, Sailor Moon.

Serena: Wow, it's so beautiful, I'm going to put it on right away! (And Serena quickly grabs the brooch from Mickie's hand and puts it on, admiring it in the mirror.)

Mia: Anyway...next, I believe the next item belongs to Ryo. Here, catch. (And Mia tosses Ryo his armor orb, and when Ryo catches it, we immediately see the orb react, as Ryo is transformed into his base armor, a red-and-white combination decorating the armor.) This is the base armor of your Armor of Wildfire, your battle powered samurai armor you used in the past to battle the forces of evil.

Ryo (looking at his armor): This is... interesting.

Mia: Yeah, well, in time you will learn the many hidden powers of this armor.

Mickie: Alright, next up is Lance. Now, Lance, this belt is actually from what appears to be an alternate Earth according to what we found the information on it. This is a belt that belongs to warriors called "Kamen Riders". This is the Decadriver and RideBooker, using the cards within the RideBooker in conjunction with the DecaDriver belt, you can transform into Kamen Rider Decade.

(Lance is given the Decadriver buckle and RideBooker. Lance opens the RideBooker, inspecting the cards and taking notice that most of the cards are blank.)

Lance: So, what's with all of these blank cards in here?

Ky: Those are cards that belong to other Riders you have yet to meet. When they ally themselves with you, you can utilize their powers for your own, even transforming into the Riders themselves.

Lance: So, how do I use this thing?

Ky: First, lay the Decadriver's buckle in the middle of your waist. (Lance follows the instructions as given to him, as the belt of the Decadriver wraps around his waist, with the Ridebooker locked in on the right side of the belt.)

Lance: Now what?

Ky: Open up the RideBooker and look for the Decade KamenRide card. (Lance opens up the RideBooker, drawing out his KamenRide card.) 'Kay, now, flip the card forward and say, "HENSHIN!".

Lance: Uh, OK...(Lance flips the card forward) HENSHIN!

Ky: Now, open the Decadriver and slide the card inside the slot of the buckle! (Lance opens up the belt, as he flips the card back, slotting it into the belt as a mechanical sound emits)

DecaDriver CPU: KAMEN RIDE...

Ky: Now, set the buckle back to its original position to lock the card in. (Lance locks the card into place.)

Decadriver CPU: ...DECADE! (Suddenly, we see the 9 symbols of the Kamen Riders, each morphing into a clear copy armor silhouette, quickly merging into the main armor. The main armor transforms initially into a black-and-white armor with a large X on the chest of the armor. Then, nine red plates appear to merge into the armor's helmet, with the center plate's corner appearing yellow. Then, most of the armor colors itself into a rather bright magenta color, as the eyes of the helmet appear green.)

(The others look in shock at this transformation, as Lance appears excited at this new form.)

Lance: Holy crap, the transformation worked!

Ky: That's only the start of your adventure to come, Lance. Now, we end with you, Crono.

(Ky tosses Crono a wristwatch. Crono hooks the watch onto his wrist, as the watch initiates an automated program in which it begins to tap into Crono's latent powers in his DNA. On the watch, we see what appears to be a double-helix, eventually making an announcement of the merge.)

Chrono Trigger CPU: Genetic Trigger Initiated, power has been reawakened.

Mickie: This watch was a creation of ours. It's unique to your genetic code and unlocks your dormant powers. It also allows you to transform into a battle-ready outfit along with your latent powers at your disposal, though right now, you only have a limited set skill of what you can use in a fight. However, you also have your own weapon to compensate for that at the time being. Now, press the gray button on the side of the watch.

Crono (nodding): Alright

(Crono presses the gray button, initiating the Standby phase)

CT CPU: Standby for Chrono Trigger.

Crono: So, what exactly do I say next?

Mia: Unfortunately, we didn't really think of a proper transformation call for you to use when you hit the red button.

Crono: I think I'll just stick with Chrono Trigger for now.

Ky: Alright, Chrono Trigger it is. Go ahead.

(Crono suddenly gets in a fighter's stance, holding the watch close to him)

Crono: CHRONO TRIGGER!

(Crono activates the red button, initiating his transformation. Crono's hair becomes colored crimson, his spiked hair becoming more defined, a white headband tied around his forehead, and a yellow scarf tied around his neck. Crono is dressed in a light green tunic with a darker green undershirt similar to that of Goku's top half of his gi, a belt is wrapped around the tunic, a katana is sheathed on his back, and as far as Crono's bottom half, he is dressed in dark tan khakis, long green socks, and brown leather boots. Around his wrists are a pair of leather wristbands. Crono looks back in amazement through Serena's mirror.)

Crono: WOAH-HO! Man, I look awesome!

Ky: Those were your ancestral clothes when you were in fights. Seemed fitting to wear, if you ask me. The clothing is weighted a bit, so it might take some getting used to, but you'll be able to get in with your own eventually.

Crono: I'm sure I can manage.

(Serena then can be heard panicking a bit.)

Serena: Uh, guys, my brooch is starting to glow!

Mickie: Then that means you're ready to transform. Now, raise your hand in the air and yell "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Mia: And Ryo, raise your hands up and yell "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!" to call forth your main armor.

Ryo/Serena: RIGHT!

(We now see the image of Earth's Moon as Serena raises her hand.)

Serena: Moon Prism Power...MAKE UP!

(Serena's fingernails are suddenly painted pink, as a star-covered silhouette of Serena's body is shown, with the brooch sprouting pink ribbons, forming into a leotard for Serena. Then, the brooch sprouts forth a large red ribbon on her chest. She then raises her arms, as they are wrapped in more pink ribbons, forming her long gloves. Then, Serena's legs are wrapped, forming into long knee-length boots. Next, two shining stars appear around Serena's ears, forming into a pair of crescent moon earrings. Then, a skirt forms around the bottom half of Serena's leotard, forming into a sailor fuku. Then, a jewel appears on Serena's forehead, forming the golden tiara around her forehead, as she gains two mini wing berets in her hair along with a pair of bun covers for her hair as well, completing the transformation, as she makes a pose with the crescent moon behind her and red flowers blooming around.)

Ryo: (raising his arms) ARMOR...OF WILDFIRE! (Ryo thrusts his arms down as red energy is channeled into his hands, with the silhouette of his full samurai armor shown zooming toward him. Ryo takes the energy sphere gathering in his hands, and thrusts it in front of him, as multiple Japanese scrolls shoot around him, enveloping him until the scrolls eventually burst into a shower of cherry blossom petals. Then, Ryo's leg guards and bottom torso armor form, then comes his arm guards and hand gauntlets, then comes in his upper torso armor, as Ryo raises his left hand, now a sphere of cherry blossoms, explodes out into his armor's helmet, complete with retractable faceguard, as he locks the helmet into place, the faceplate retracting as the helmet seemingly locks into place. We then see Ryo take hold of his dual katanas from his back, unsheathing them as he poses in the middle of a raging wildfire, his armor glowing white hot.)

(Both Ryo and Serena admire their new looks)

Serena: What the...? No way! I look just like Sailor V! And Ryo, you look like a samurai!

(As Serena admires her outfit, Ryo looks at the full armor, almost shocked as the armor's full appearance doesn't appear to feel all that heavy on him)

Ryo: Yeah, you're right, it feels incredibly light as well. This armor isn't weighing me down at all.

Mia: Well, the armor is itself is incredibly strong, but it's made to feel light to the wearer so it doesn't hamper your movement.

Ky: And not a moment too soon, looks like Serena's bun covers are starting to intercept something.

(And we see that her bun covers are flashing rapidly, intercepting a message from afar. And it's her best friend Nora in danger!)

Nora (VO): Help me! Please, somebody, help me, the store is under attack!

Serena: Oh no, it's Nora! We've got to reach her, but the store is all the way downtown.

Ky: We figured you'd be worried about that, take a look below you guys!

(Ky shows our new heroes two new vehicles. One is a five-seater car-motorcycle hybrid, the other is a regular motorcycle colored similarly to Lance's armor.)

Ky: These are your vehicles, Crono, the blue vehicle is the Jetbike, and it can seat up to five others. And Lance, the motorcycle next to the Jetbike is your Machine Decader. (Serena looks to the others nervously, as the new heroes now know what needs to be done.)

\----------------------------

(Meanwhile, back at the OSAP jewelry store, the police are dealing with the combined wrath of Spider and Yakra, who have laid waste to several police cruisers and injuring various other officers.)

(Meanwhile, inside the jewelry store, Nora is bound by the chain of Gash's kusarigama, at the mercy of the youma Morga.)

Nora: Mom, please, get a hold of yourself!

Morga: AHAHAHAHA! I'm not your mother, she's down in the basement tied up. But unfortunately, I can't allow you to live, dear Nora, after discovering my secret. (Morga's nails start growing into razor-sharp spikes as she transforms herself further.)

(Up near the second floor of the store, we see the tuxedo-wearing stranger from before sneak up through the upper window. As he enters, however, he is suddenly ambushed by what appear to be foot soldiers, dressed in skeleton-styled bodysuits. These are Shocker's Combatmen soldiers, the infantry members who haven't been transformed into Shocker's kaijin creatures.)

S. Combatman 1: YEE! (And he goes to try to start the attack first, but we see that this stranger is no slouch when it comes to fighting, meeting back with a powerful counterattack.)

(As the thugs are promptly dealt with, it seems that our heroes have arrived.)

Serena: Let her go right now! (The four enter the doorway.)

(Morga, now fully transformed, turns around with Gash.)

Morga: Huh?

Gash: So, just who in the hell do you four think you are?

(Serena and the others feel like they know what to do, as they introduce themselves.)

Serena: I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon (posing accordingly) I shall punish you!

Ryo: Drinking strength from the immortal fire, I am the Samurai of Wildfire! (Ryo unsheathes his katanas.)

Lance: Connecting everything from the ashes of destruction, KAMEN RIDER DECADE! (Lance does the standard Rider pose, with arm extended in a diagonal manner.)

Crono: The shining beacon of courage and hope, slashing through the darkness, I am the Warrior of Light!

Serena: Together, united by the power of the stars and elements, we have come together to fight against the forces of darkness! We are...

All: THE SENTAI OF LIGHT! (We see the symbol of the Sentai appear, a large kanji translating to Light appearing behind them, shining as bright as the sun.)

Morga: Sentai of Light, huh? Well, it doesn't matter what you call yourselves, you'll still die all the same! (Morga then raises the capsule of captured energy she has, preparing to call forth those whose energy she had stolen.) Come forth, everyone who has surrendered their energy to our great queen!

(And suddenly, as if coming in en masse, the women who had purchased the jewelry from the store march toward our heroes, and just like that the fight is on.)

(Serena, not knowing how to fight, does the one thing she knows how to do best when faced with danger: run away, but not before falling victim to one of the controlled customers, scraping her knee in the process.)

Serena: Huh? (She sees her scraped knee) Oh no, I'm bleeding! (Serena tries to run away, getting cornered by more customers.)

Ryo (to Crono and Lance): Guys, head outside and help the police deal with those other two freaks.

(Both nod as they head outside to the fiery scene, where it seems that Spider is using his webbing to trap more officers, Lance draws out his Blast AttackRide card, opening his belt to slot the card.)

Lance: Here goes nothing....(Lance slots the card.)

DecaDriver CPU: ATTACK RIDE...BLAST! (Lance quickly converts the RideBooker in its gun form, as he fires multiple blasts of energy at Spider, getting his attention.)

Spider (turning around, angry): ..Kamen Rider! (Spider charges full speed toward the duo, as Lance converts the RideBooker into its sword form, running at Spider while inserting his Slash AttackRide card into his Decadriver.)

Decadriver: ATTACK RIDE...SLASH! (Now, the RideBooker sword is imbued with red energy, as Lance slashes at the evil agent. However, as this is happening, Crono is dealing with the evil monster Yakra, and Yakra appears to be taking the upper hand, launching a volley of sharp barbs at the red-haired warrior.)

Crono: Oh great! (Crono unsheathes his katana, slashing away at the rain of barbs.)

Yakra: Well, well, that's quite impressive. So, you think you will be the one to stop our plans of conquest? Perhaps you should learn exactly who you're messing with, human! (Yakra then falls flat to the floor, using his claws to move deftly toward Crono, slamming straight into him and knocking him back into a light pole, causing him to fall to the ground.)

(Meanwhile, back in the store, Ryo makes his way toward Gash, his katanas at the ready.)

Gash: So, the Samurai Trooper returns again. What makes you think you'll defeat us?

Ryo: Why don't I show you?

Gash: (somewhat mockingly) Go ahead and attack me! I won't feel a thing!

Ryo (hesitating somewhat): What do you mean by that?

Gash: This girl is placed under a curse now that I have her trapped. Any pain I feel is redirected to this girl, so long as this chain stays wrapped around her.

Ryo: You're lying!

Gash: Oh..am I now? (Gash takes the sickle of his kusarigama, and begins to slash at his armor, delivering shocks of pain toward Nora, much to Ryo's horror.)

(And unfortunately for Serena, it would seem that things are not looking good as the controlled customers have her cornered. And as we quickly check on the stranger, he has already managed to finish the 3 would-be attackers in quick fashion.)

Serena: I don't wanna do this anymore! I just want this nightmare to end! (And Serena does the one thing she can think of doing: crying. However, her odango covers begin to glow as the scream is amplified to supersonic levels. And not only are the customers released from their control, but the enemies surrounding the area are also greatly affected as well, with Gash relinquishing control of Nora.)

Morga: (holding her ears) Please, make this stop!

(And as Serena's scream lets up, the heroes slowly begin to come to their feet, and the stranger finally speaks up)

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, it's time to stop crying!

Sailor Moon: Uh, what, wh-who said that?

(Sailor Moon takes a look up and sees the caped stranger. This is Tuxedo Mask, a thief who hides in the cover of night to search for the one jewel that will help answer questions long unanswered. He is dressed in a top hat, black cape with red interior, a nice black and white tuxedo, and of course, an eye mask used to cover his true identity.)

Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon, Sentai of Light, you all have the power to stop these monsters. Look deep within yourselves, and use that power to show that you will not let the powers of evil take hold!

(And each of the heroes nods in unison, knowing what they must do....and we see that Serena's buns are flashing again, as Mickie has reached via comlink.)

Mickie (VO): Serena, listen very carefully. Now that the monster is weak, you can finish her off with your Moon Tiara Boomerang. Press the jewel and it should come loose. I'm only explaining this to you as it looks like the others are starting to figure out their powers a little better.

Serena: Alright.

(Outside, the weakened Spider and Yakra are now fair game for both Lance and Crono. Lance goes to draw out his Final Attack Ride card, as he goes to slot the card into his belt.)

Decadriver CPU: FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!

(As for Crono, a fast gale begins to blow, as Crono holds his sword outward, using the power of the wind to help spin him like a tornado, or in this case, a cyclone.)

Crono: Alright, now take this! CYCLONE!

(Crono rapidly spins around Yakra, slicing him up to shreds, ultimately laying waste to the goblin and killing him.)

(As for Lance, 10 holographic panels of his Final Attack Ride card appear in front of him as he jumps upward, the panels form a diagonal pattern, ending at Spider himself.)

Spider: No! This can't be!

(And Lance begins to kick through all 10 panels, landing the kick hard on Spider, and sending him flying back. As Spider starts to get to his feet, his armor begins to spark and malfunction as he suddenly combusts into flames, much to the surprise of Lance.)

(Inside the store, Ryo's armor begins to glow and surround him in an aura of increasing temperature. Clutching his two katanas, he connects both blades at their hilts, and the blades themselves begin to glow white with heat as Ryo goes to charge Gash.)

Ryo (spinning his newly created weapon): TWIN FLARE CUT!

(Ryo uses the double-sided katana to slice through Gash, with the heat of the blade carving through the armor like it was a hot knife going through butter. And Gash's chances of becoming indoctrinated in the high ranks of Arago's army fade away like the black smoke from his suit of armor.)

(And finally, Serena presses the red jewel of her tiara, as it comes loose and forms into a circular boomerang. What's more, the boomerang starts to spin and hover in front of Serena, enveloping itself in a bright white light. Serena knows that she is ready to strike. She positions herself, and readies the attack.)

Serena: MOON TIARA BOOMERANG! (Serena launches the boomerang full speed toward the youma Morga, as the boomerang slices right through the creature. Screaming at her demise, Morga slowly starts to become reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes.) Alright, we did it! (Serena jumps up and down, as the heroes come to regroup with one another.)

Crono: I can't believe we actually beat them!

Lance: You know, I could get used to this kind of thing.

Ryo: Ditto.

(But from above, we see Tuxedo Mask yet again, speaking to the heroes.)

TM: Well done, Sentai of Light. You all managed to pull through together as a team should. And while I wasn't able to find the Silver Crystal, at least I got to see something else quite interesting.

(And Serena has stars in her eyes, blushing all the while. Figuratively speaking, of course.)

TM: Introductions are in order, it seems. I am Tuxedo Mask, and I hope we will get to meet again very soon, Sailor Moon. (And just like that, Tuxedo Mask jumps out of the window and into the night.)

Serena (almost flush): Oh, Tuxedo Mask...

\--------------------

(And while the heroes celebrate their first victory as a team, it seems that the four original villains who sent out their subordinates have been observing the fight from a special crystal ball)

Slash: It would seem that we have some new players added into the mix. Some old friends from the past...

Shuten: No matter, this was merely just a test for them, the real battle shall come sooner than they think.

Zol (angry): Why are you taking this lightly? The Kamen Riders are still around! Damn those Kamen Riders! Damn them all to the pits of Hell!

Jadeite: Colonel Zol, I suggest you exercise some patience. No matter, it would seem our mission of recovering the legendary Silver Crystal has become slightly harder. But make no mistake, we will get that crystal and this universe shall be ours once again.

\-----------------------------

(The next day, Nora is talking with her friends about the heroes who had saved her.)

Nora: They called themselves the Sentai of Light, it was amazing, they fought off the monsters who attacked my store, but that Sailor Guardian who fought off those hypnotized customers with her loud scream was really amazing.

(And right around the corner, listening in on that are the four heroes themselves.)

Ryo: Well, well, looks like we're getting famous already.

Crono: Yeah, well, we were really lucky with Serena's attack. We've still got a lot to learn.

Lance: No worries, guys, we'll be ready for whatever those monsters can dish out.

Serena (yawning): Guys, could you keep it down a bit, I'm still sleepy...(And the three guys just laugh, as Serena starts to doze off a bit. What awaits these heroes for the future? No one knows for sure, but what is certain is that when darkness threatens mankind, there will always be a force of courage and justice to make sure the people are safe...THE SENTAI OF LIGHT!)

(fade to black, exec prod. titles)

(roll credits)


End file.
